1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates to a control device; in particular, to a complex control device and a selfie apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventional communication devices (i.e., smart phones) usually have a front camera and a rear camera, and more and more users take a selfie by using the front camera of the communication device. Accordingly, a wireless selfie shutter has been developed to remotely control the front camera of the communication device. However, the communication device is provided without any flasher arranged around the front camera, such that in a place or time of relatively inadequate light, the user always gets a poor quality picture by using the front camera of the communication device.